Christmas Dinner
by Simbiot
Summary: Many years have gone and Fujitaka invites his family to spend the Christmas in his house. Many things have changed with them...


Card captor sakura  
  
Christmas dinner  
  
Things happen on different ways. One day you are a normal person as any other and on another day you are totally different from everybody you've ever known.  
  
That's what happened to Sakura Kinomoto, whose story we already know. A girl who lived a normal life until when she was ten years old, when she found out some different cards in her basement.  
  
Everybody knows her story but we don't know what happened after she hugged Shaoran on that amusement park. Yes, everybody shall have seen that hug that happened on the end of the second movie. Anyway, I'm the only person who knows what happened to her after that hug.  
  
'I finally had courage enough to say what I feel to you, Shaoran.'  
  
'Yes. Well.' Shaoran said, without words to finish the sentence.  
  
Some years went by as water that goes to another river.  
  
Sakura was already twenty years old and Shaoran was twenty-one. They were already adults and were on the same college, studying International Relationships to become great diplomats.  
  
It was December twenty fifth, Yukito's birthday and also the Christmas, when Mr. Kinomoto invited everybody to have dinner in his house. Sakura and Touya didn't live with him anymore. Sakura was dating with Shaoran and both left Tomoeda to live in Tokyo, Touya also left his house when Sakura found out he had a secret platonic love by Yukito. Touya got so sad because they had finally found out his secret that left his house to live alone. His father and he didn't have a so good relationship after he knew his son was homosexual. Well, Touya's sexual preference doesn't even matter now. Mr. Fujitaka Kinomoto had invited Sakura, Shaoran, Touya (even knowing he didn't have a so good relationship with him, it was Christmas, the only day when you have to forgive everybody and try to say something to people whom you hate),Yukito and his wife, Kahio Misuki, the ancient Sakura's teacher. Everybody knows that teacher Misuki had a secret affair with Yukito, with the time, she finally claimed her true feelings to him and after that, Yukito accepted to marry with her, besides, they had a son and a daughter. On eight years many things can change.  
  
Well, better I say what changed in the personages' lives.  
  
As I said before, Sakura accepted dating with Shaoran since the episode of the amusement park.  
  
One day, teacher Misuki met Yukito in the temple Tsukimini.  
  
'Hi, good afternoon.' Yukito said smiling, as he always did.  
  
'Hi, good afternoon. What have you done?' Teacher Misuki replied already asking another question.  
  
'Oh, nothing, I've just studied, my last tests will happen on the next month, I have to study.'  
  
'Yukito.'  
  
'Yes?'  
  
'I have a thing to tell you.'  
  
'That's right, you can say.'  
  
'Since our meeting under that tree. Many years ago. I'm in love. I would like to date with you and if it's possible, I would like to get engaged with you someday.'  
  
'I knew you felt it by me. I also feel the same feeling.'  
  
'Then you accept?'  
  
'Of course!'  
  
And that's what happened. They started dating and someday, they will get married. Well, as I also said, Touya's homosexuality was found out. One day, he was in his bedroom, the door was locked and he was looking at some homosexual magazines.  
  
Sakura had come back from school, she saluted her father and was going to salute Touya when she apprehended the door was locked. She thought it was strange because she was sure that he was there, but Touya never locked the door, it was very strange. She wanted to know what was happening and to know it, she had to surprise him.  
  
She took the card "The Sword" and broke the door. The scene she saw was depressive Touya was laid naked on his bad with a homosexual magazine on his hands.  
  
She ran towards her father screaming:  
  
'My brother is gay! My brother is gay!'  
  
Fujitaka wasn't a so strict father but he had a secret hatred by homosexual people.  
  
Well, after Sakura had captured all the cards, Kero also left her house to live in the graveyard where Clow was buried. He stayed there forever. Yue preferred to live as Yukito, after he accepted dating and marrying with Kahio Misuki. These are the things that happened after that so known hug.  
  
Well, lets return talking about what happened in that Christmas day.  
  
Fujitaka Kinomoto invited all those people to go to his house on the Christmas day. Touya was the first person who arrived there. It was good because then his father and he could have a conversation.  
  
'Touya, you know that since that day, I haven't talked to you so much.'  
  
'Yes, I know dad. I got very surprised when I received that letter inviting me to come here today.'  
  
'Yes, I've thought. I guess it's my duty as your father, to accept your homosexuality, even not liking this.'  
  
'This is the decision I would like you had taken since when you knew about my sexual choice.'  
  
'Even though I guess your choice is wrong, I accept this. Merry Christmas, my son.'  
  
'Marry Christmas, dad.'  
  
When they were having that so emotive conversation, the doorbell rang. It was Yukito and Kahio Misuki. They were married and loved themselves very much.  
  
As Sakura and Shaoran lived in Tokyo, they delayed a bit to arrive, but when they arrived, they were very welcome.  
  
When they arrived, Mr. Fujitaka got very pleased because he hadn't seen them for a long time.  
  
'How are you going, dad? Are you all right?' Sakura asked, remembering that her father lived alone.  
  
'Yes, Sakura, that's all right. After your brother and you left home, I got very sad but I got used to living alone and nowadays I do the things by my self.'  
  
'It's good to know this, dad. Besides, sometimes we come here, we just couldn't come for some months because we have to study to the tests that will happen.'  
  
'Yes, I know, soon you will be studying in the Tokyo's University, I'm very proud of you!'  
  
'It's true. Soon I'll become a P.E. teacher!'  
  
'What about you, Shaoran? What will you become? I see you have studied a lot to the tests too.'  
  
'Yes, I want to become an archeologist, I remember when you went to our school and taught us a bit about history, since that moment, I got interested!'  
  
'I'm glad to know that you've been interested on archeology because my class.'  
  
'Yes, it really changed my mind.'  
  
'Well, it's time to have dinner, it's already done. Lets go to the kitchen because I've cooked a lot of food for us to eat!'  
  
'Cool, dad!'  
  
They went to the kitchen and ate many different kinds of food. The main dish, of course, was the turkey, but there were lots of other kinds of food. There were many cherries and strawberries to the dessert and many kinds of rice to the dinner, an interesting kind of rice is the Greek one, it has lots of crystallized fruits and these fruits make the rice become a bit sweet, it's very interesting.  
  
They ate all the food and Fujitaka said:  
  
'It's time to gift ourselves.'  
  
'Oh, it's so nice! I love this part of the Christmas night!' Sakura claimed, always smiling. That's why Tomoyo loved her so much, besides, Tomoyo also defined her sexual option, she was lesbian and loved Sakura, but Sakura wasn't lesbian and because this, she had to date with a girl from her school.  
  
All of them went close to the Christmas tree where there were lots of gifts. There were many colorful boxes that made people open their eyes and think 'What's inside these boxes?' Everybody was very curious because they didn't even have an idea of what kinds of gifts were inside those boxes.  
  
'Well, this first one is from Tomoyo, that can't be here now. to Sakura!' Fujitaka said and gave the present to Sakura. Sakura opened this and saw that it was a lingerie with a letter, it was written:  
  
Sakura, I know you didn't accept my dating request but even so, I still love you and I'd love to see you wearing these clothes. You would get so  
sexy. It makes me get excited. Well, I hope you change your mind and apprehend that you love me as much as I love you! I love you very much and  
I hope to see you again.  
  
Tomoyo  
  
Sakura got a bit embarrassed and ignored the letter.  
  
'What's inside the box, Sakura?' Touya asked.  
  
'It's nothing. Forget it. Lets see, dad, give the next gift to his owner.' Sakura answered.  
  
'That's right, and this one is from Sakura to Touya!' He said and gave the gift to Touya.  
  
Touya opened the gift, there were five gay magazines.  
  
'Well, Touya, after I knew you were gay. I thought a lot about a gift you would like to receive and I just came to this conclusion.'  
  
'Thank you Sakura! Well dad, I'm sleepy, I have to go to my bedroom now. See you!' He said and went to his bedroom taking the five gay magazines.  
  
'Well. He is young yet. Let him have fun.' Sakura said trying to make Fujitaka a bit calmer.  
  
'That's right, it's Christmas, after I think about these problems. The next and last gift is from Sakura to Shaoran!'  
  
This wasn't a so big gift, the true is that it was very small. It seemed like a piece of paper put inside a sack. Shaoran opened. It was the card of The Love. Finally, the so expected kiss that didn't happen either on the episodes that were shown on TV or on the two movies happened in this fanfic. Sakura kissed Shaoran and this fanfiction finishes on this way. 


End file.
